Flight for Love
by Hitachi Fanel
Summary: Hitomi just returned from Gaea and wakes up in a VERY bright room and then strange things begin to happen.


Okay this is going to take place after the movie because I took notes when I watched it

Chapter 1: Alone

Hitomi had just returned from a weird world called Gaea, which had all seemed like a big dream to her except for the fact of the dashing young man who had stolen her heart and was forever imprinted in her memory named Van Fanel, King of Fanelia.

When she had returned she found herself strapped to a ventilator and tubes sticking out of her arm in a room too bright for her sleepy eyes with machines beeping loudly and her arms strapped to the bed that she was lying on and a tube down her chest.

As Hitomi found out she was thought to be in a coma from an attempt at suicide and they made her see a physiatrist for a while for depression that had almost left her but was slowly gaining control of her over time.

It had been two years since her return and she had grown in the ways of a woman. She finished her schooling to become a day care provider and for extra money wrote books about her adventure in Gaea.

A single day didn't pass when she didn't think about Van and her time on the mystical planet.

After her two years of separation from him the depression had finally set in and she quit her job as a day care provider and worked at a bookstore in the local shopping center. Yukari had left Hitomi bound for college and marriage and she had little to know friends since her departure.

Hitomi kept to her self and attempted to commit suicide multiple times by slitting her wrists but all that did to her was make scars that would torment her for the rest of her life. All that kept her going through out each day was a feeling that she might get to see Van again. To hear his voice and see all of her old friends again.

One day in early fall the conclusion came to her that it was just too much for her to handle she went to the stadium where she had first been called to Gaea.

She stumbled out onto the freshly cutgrass of the quiet stadium of her high school days of the past. The sun was low in the sky and it was a chilly spring night that she decided to try her return attempt.

Hitomi, with a bag at her side and tears in her eyes, walked out to the center of the field clutching the rose pendant that hung loosely about her neck. She kneeled down and began to pray to her ancestors to return her to the one she loved.

After sitting in the cold chill for almost an hour the warm tears began to flow freely down her face falling on her trembling hands. Finding their way into her skin and between the crevices and finally, falling freely onto the pendant that had once held so much joy for her but now was as cold as the night air.

As slow as the sun had set the pendant began to glow with the same kind of welcoming warm that Van had made her heart feel all those years ago.

Thinking nothing of it, Hitomi finally collapsed from the sadness and fear that she felt to be there all alone when no one was answering her plea for love and life.

Van's brain had been wracked with worries over his lost love for Hitomi, she was gone now and he never even told her his true feelings.

Van would have gone into the depression that Hitomi had fallen into but the kingdom had kept him far from it until now when it had all hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was sitting all alone in his chamber looking over the sketches that he had made of Hitomi and what he thought that she would look like now that she had aged when it felt like some one was gripping at his heart like they were pulling him some where and even though the pain wasn't excruciating the tears began to flow down his face in rives of sadness and feelings of alone.

Van abruptly stood up from his position and closed his eyes and did what his love had taught him to do all those years ago.

To follow his heart, go where it told him, and then he asked it to show him what was wrong.

He then got a strong pulse of cold running through his veins like ice and saw a glimpse of Hitomi lying on a cut grass coliseum floor clutching at her chest and trembling calling out his name.

Before he could stop the vision he saw two men walk up behind Hitomi and attack her. Ripping at he clothes and saying dirty things to her as she cried out Vans name in terror, a plea that he knew that he must answer.

But before the scene was over he saw the two men have their way with Hitomi and then left here there all alone, raped, and crying on the cold wet grass of the coliseum.

Van then knew what he had to do. He ran to his balcony and braced himself for the pain on the railing.

He winced at the pain that his curse caused him as he unfurled his pearly white gauzy wings that had once saved his loves life.

Van had finally unfurled his wings for the first time in two years, only to go flying off to his love once again. Van got up on the balcony railing and took off into the cloudless night, headed for the one place that he knew he would be able to reach her the fastest.

As Hitomi lay there motionless on the cold grass she heard two sets of footsteps behind her but she didn't frankly care. Her ancestors were not answering her pleas for her love to be returned or a quick and painless death, she felt so alone.

Time for Hitomi seemed to stop when she heard the two sets of heavy footsteps stop behind her. Then a new wave of terror seemed to sweep over Hitomi as she felt the anger and vibrations of harm emitting from these two creatures that were behind her but she decided that maybe if she ignored them they would eventually go away but her hope was quickly crushed.

After about a minute of just lying there she heard one of them say in a dark slurred voice "So whatcha' up to girlie, doin' out here all alone on a night like this? Hey, you want some company cuz we can give it to yeh' for free of charge. Huh, whatcha' say girlie?" as he bent down and began to stroke Hitomi's leg.

Hitomi whirled around to see two men of big stature with their shirts un-tucked and alcohol on their breath standing behind her looking hungrily at her like she was a slab of meat at the auction.

Before she could get up and attempt a get away the two men looked at each other and lunged for her saying nasty things to her. One of them went for her upper body holding her down as the other one began to rip at her clothes and touching her privates.

HItomi cried out the only name that she could think of at a time like this. Van.

Van was racing against time as he sped towards the spot where he had put Escaflowne down to rest at his family cemetery. Once he got there he prayed that he could make it in time as he reached into the heart of Escaflowne and brought it back to life.

He stood there and prayed as he took off towards the heavens and the same light that had taken him away from his love was returning him to save her from harm.

As Hitomi lay there struggling against two huge men trying to free herself from their grasp she saw the beam of light descend about ten yards away but them men didn't stop they continued faster. When the beam toughed down she saw Vans form slowly ascending from the heavens but she knew that he would never make it in time and suddenly from the distance she head a faint growl like from an animal.

Hitomi stayed awake long enough to see a flash of silver and one of the men screaming in terror like his skin was being ripped from his bones. Then every thing went black.

Van could finally see Hitomi lying on the ground with the two men on top of her and he could hear her screams and the pain that was in them brought tears to his eyes. But not only because Hitomi was in trouble but because he knew he would never make it there in time.

When he thought all was lost he saw a silver being moving swiftly across the grass like it was an animal and then before he could blink it was upon the two men attacking them and driving them away from Hitomi.

Once the two men were gone the silver being returned and sat by Hitomi's life less form.

The second Vans fee touched the ground he tore off to Hitomi's side but when he got there he noticed that the being was actually a silver wolf, his face was beautiful and masculine and he wore a silver and sapphire necklace, I guess you could say, around his neck as if he were royalty.

When Van approached Hitomi's body he felt a power emitting from the wolf but paid no heed to it. Van bent down and picked up Hitomi's life less form and began to walk back to the temple where they had first started their adventure together.

As Van picked up Hitomi's lifeless form from the ground the wolf stood and began to go towards the temple gates. Van had no clue what was going on but decided to continue with it because this might be something that Hitomi forgot to bring up.

As they reached the top of the hill in front of the temple it's self the wolf came and sat next to Van as if waiting for something, and just as Van was going to attempt to summon the beam of light the wolf raised it's head and howled, but it wasn't the frightening thing that you hear in the distance on a full moon, this howl had a tone to it that eased the senses.

Van stared at the wolf with questioning in his gaze and was just about to speak when the beam descended from the heavens and began to lift the young king into the air with Hitomi's warm body still in his arms. Van's mind was racing too much to see the wolf in the beam below him.

Van woke to the warm sunshine on his face, cold dew on his body, and some one in his arms. He rolled over to see the angelic face of the one he often dreamt of who always disappeared at dawn's first light. But now here she was laying in his arms on this glorious morning.

They lied there for what seemed like an eternity. The seeress from the Mystic Moon and her angel prince once again reunited in body and mind.

End of chapter 1

Okay every one I wrote this fic on a dare from a friend so don't sue me if it isn't any good!!!! Please R&R!!!!!


End file.
